


Nice To Meet You?

by Twentyonebees (Big_alpha_wolf)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, I dunno anymore, Love, M/M, Really fluffy, Sass, Snark, Supernatural Elements, alien character, does anyone really even read the tags?, human character, like really fluffy, maybe? - Freeform, sarcastic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_alpha_wolf/pseuds/Twentyonebees
Summary: A UFO crash lands in Alec's backyard and the alien piloting it is really, really hot...





	Nice To Meet You?

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning
> 
> I like commas, please excuse my over use of them
> 
> I also like constructive criticism, please tell me if yo story needs improvement

Alec was sitting on his couch when it happened. A loud crashing sound accompanied by a blinding electric blue light. He instantly bolted from the couch to his back window, and was shocked at what he saw. It was a rather large, disk-shaped aircraft.  
‘I wonder what it is? It almost looks like a UFO’  
His thoughts however, were interrupted by the strange thing in front of him breaking open like an egg. His eyes widened as a humanoid creature struggled to pull itself free. This creature appeared to be about 6’4”with light grey skin, dark grey freckles, white eyes, claws, fangs, a tail, the whole package. Its most surprising feature though was its hair, its hair was bright red that seemed to fade into black near the tips and spiked up as well. After a couple of attempts the creature was finally able to dislodge itself from the wreckage and pull itself into a standing position. It looked at Alec strangely before saying  
“Hi, my name’s Mavrik. i’m from another planet. lets just say we’re neighbors.”  
Alec was at a loss for words but thought it would be considered rude not to respond  
“H-hello, my name is Alec, I-its very nice to meet you”  
The creature smiled before asking  
“Where exactly am I? I know i’m somewhere in the fourth quadrant, oh i’m sorry, thats space talk for the milky way…”  
Alec stammered before saying  
“Yeah you’re in the milky way, earth to be exact”  
Once again the creature smiled showing its pearly fangs and said  
“Thanks, by the way, do you mind if I crash here for a couple moons? Its might be a while till I can fix my spaceship.”

Three Days Later

Mavrik sat at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee clutched in his clawed hands. Alec stood at the stove, waiting for a pancake to finish cooking.  
“I can’t believe it” he thought “I have an alien as a flatmate”. It was absurd really, he chuckled at the thought. He put the last pancake onto a plate and turned to his guest, placing one of the plates in front of him. “What’s this?” the alien asked, eyeing the food suspiciously. Alec laughed and said “they’re pancakes, try ‘em” he smiled as Mavrik’s face lit up at the taste. He had to be mildly proud of himself at how much earth and his own efforts had changed this creature. Mavrik had switched the strange commander like outfit for a pair of skinny jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt, and some black vans. He also had grown very fond of certain foods such as chocolate, tea, and fries. Alec found himself saddining at the prospect of his alien friend leaving.  
“I don’t have to leave you know, I could stay.”  
Alec looked up, confused. Mavrik sensed this and decided to elaborate.  
“Out there, in space, i’m a drifter. No home, no friends or family, this is the only place I feel I really mean something. You’ve shown me so much, i’m so grateful, I don’t want to leave either”  
Alec was once again at a loss for words. Hoping he wasn’t prying, he asked:  
“How are you a drifter, you’re so nice? I mean, you have a great personality and you dress nice, how could someone not like you”. Mavrik gave a seemingly forced laugh and said  
“I’ve run into trouble with the law a few times, i’m a scavenger, I collect scrap from meteor belts, abandoned planets, and other places like that. it’s not always legal”  
Alec thought on this for a moment before grinning and saying  
“well I hope i’m tolerable ‘cause it looks like you’re staying for more than a couple moons”  
Mavrik’s face broke out into an ear to ear smile and he grabbed his new housemate up into a crushing hug. Mavrik gave a happy purr, well that’s the best way to describe the sound he made  
“Are you purring?” Alec asked, smiling. Mavrik mumbled a small “it’s an instinct thing, don’t judge me.” Alec scratched through the alien’s spiked hair and said “its ok, I don’t judge easily”


End file.
